


Sweet Caress of Dusk

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [41]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: outofmymindbebackin5mins on tumblr prompted: Can you write one of your series of shorts where Simon and Bram go on a vacation with Leah Abby and Nick to Disney World possibly set when they’re approaching the Walt Disney world sign on world drive and just waking from a drive snooze? Idk I thought it was a cute idea





	Sweet Caress of Dusk

“Call me if you need anything,” Bram’s mother instructed him once again as he finished packing up the last of his things.

“I will, mom. I promise,”

“Make sure you give yourself breaks throughout the drive,”

“Okay,” Bram smiled, checking his phone for any messages from Nick. “You should go back to bed, mom. It’s late,”

“I’ll rest when I know you’ve gotten there safely,” his mother told him fondly. “You’ll understand when you have kids,”

Bram shook his head at his mother’s worry, just as a text from his boyfriend notified him that everyone was outside.

Bram heard a small knock on the front door and felt a sense of happiness wash over him. Simon was probably worried about waking his mother up at this late hour.

His mother must have been thinking the same thing, because she murmured: “Sweet boy,” while opening the door.

“Oh! I didn’t think you’d be awake,”

“Had to say goodbye to my baby,”

Bram mumbled under his breath as she pulled him into yet another hug, this one for the sole purpose of embarrassing him. Simon just had an adoring look in his eyes as he watched them.

“Now you boys take care, and remember,”

“Mom! We’ll remember,” Bram effectively cut her off. “Love you,”

“Love you, sweetheart.” She laughed, waving good-bye. “Let me know when you get there,”

* * *

Leah and Abby were in the front seats, with Abby taking the first driving shift. Nick took the entire middle row, lying down, snoring.

“We picked him up like this,” Leah joked, waving hello to Bram.

“You and I have the back row,” Simon shrugged. Bram placed his luggage in the hatchback trunk of the minivan and seated himself next to Simon.

They’d decided to make the six-hour drive starting around midnight,  knowing the traffic would be considerably lighter and they’d reach their destination during early hours.

“Disney, here we come,” Abby exclaimed as the car started.

* * *

After a couple of minutes of nodding along to Leah’s playlist, Bram turned to talk to Simon, but to no avail. His boyfriend was fast asleep, his head against Bram’s shoulder.

“Nora told me he got absolutely no sleep the past couple of days,” Leah informed him.

“Guess he and Nick have that in common,” Abby laughed.

“What?”

“That they are both absolute toddlers,”

Bram smiled, giving Simon a small kiss on his forehead and tried to join him in his slumber.

* * *

It didn’t work. Bram was never good at falling asleep in a moving vehicle, mostly due to nerves. Somehow he felt more in control of the vehicle when he was awake, even though he wasn’t driving.

“You should take a break,” a grumbly voice suggested. It was Nick, who was slowly waking up. “Fill up some gas, get some snacks. Then I’ll take over,”

Abby parked at the next gas stop, one that was well-lit up and didn’t seem too terrifying for the middle of the night. They all got out and stretched their limbs. Everyone except Simon, who was practically unconscious.

“Hey, Si?” Bram whispered softly into Simon’s ear, kissing it slightly in hopes to wake him up. “We’re gonna get a few things at the store while Leah and Nick fill up the gas,”

Simon groaned but seemed to get the message, grudgingly unbuckling his seatbelt and walking out of the car.

He was still in a sleepy clingy state because he wouldn’t let go of Bram’s hand. He grasped Bram’s hand both for leverage and to make sure that he wouldn’t walk too far away.

Simon practically leaned his entire body weight on Bram as he walked through the aisles.

“Check if they have Oreos,” Simon mumbled sleepily, and Bram couldn’t help but laugh at his adorable boyfriend.

* * *

Bram only got through half a packet of chips before he felt his eyes start to droop. It was rare that this happened, but there was something comforting about Simon’s arm strewn across his waist. He lay his head back and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

A slight bump jerked him back to consciousness, as he looked outside the window.

“Sorry about that,” Nick apologized from the driver’s seat, looking back at Bram through the rearview mirror. “You okay,”

Bram nodded, letting him know he was alright.

“We’re here,” Abby said through a yawn, but she didn’t have to tell Bram twice. There was the strangest feeling of serenity, witnessing the gates to Walt Disney World. A sense of magic, as corny as it sounded. The sun was just beginning to rise, and the pinkish hue at dusk gave it an ethereal feel.

 _‘Where Dreams Come True’_ was the welcoming statement and as Bram glanced to the boy softly snoring by his side, he couldn’t help but think how that had already happened for him.

“Si…you’re not going to want to miss this,” Bram ran his fingers through Simon’s hair.

Simon slowly stirred awake, blinking his eyes open and within a second he was wide awake. “Holy shit!”

“Good morning to you too,” Bram laughed at the childish wonder in Simon’s eyes.

“Should we check-in first or…” Leah asked only to be interrupted by Simon cheering in response as they drove through the gate.

“Absolutely the fuck not,” Simon exclaimed, his face practically pressed up against the window.

“So that’s one ‘ _no_ ’,” Leah deadpanned. “All I’m getting from this is that Bram has competition,”

Bram only heard the last part of Leah’s comment, barely registering her sarcasm.

“What? Who?”

“Oh, his name is Michael. But he likes to go by Mickey,” Nick joked, as Bram flipped them all off.

* * *

They decided to ignore Simon, and head to the hotel anyway. He didn’t seem to care too much, reveling in the sights and not letting go of Bram’s hand.

“Holy shit, Bram. We’re at Disney!”

“Haven’t you been here before?” Abby asked him.

“That was Disney  _Land._ Huge difference,”

They began to take out their luggage, and as soon as Bram hopped out of the car, he began to shiver, not expecting the chilly weather.

“It’s just early,” Simon pointed out. “Come here,”

He gestured for Bram to come closer, and wrapped his ginormous blanket like hoodie around Bram, holding him close.

“Would you two lovebirds mind helping us out?” Leah asked.

“Yeah, yeah…” Simon waved her off, breathing in the fresh air and the faintest scent of Bram’s body wash.

“Ready for the best week of our lives?” Simon asked, and Bram’s heart skipped a beat at the way he combined their experiences into one.

“I’m sure they’ll be more to come, but yes,” Bram affirmed.

They stood, cuddled together until Nick snapped them out of their daze.

“Hey, Bram. If you thought that winter carnival was a romantic gesture, wait till you see the Ferris Wheels they have here,”


End file.
